A rectangle is $8$ units long. The rectangle is also $5$ units wide. What is its area?
Solution: $8\text{ }$ $5\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 The area is the length times the width. The length is 8 units. The width is 5 units. Thus the area is $8\times5$ square units. $ \text{area} = 8 \times 5 = 40 $ We can also count 40 square units.